vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
LOLA
Lola was the first female Vocaloid ever released along with fellow Vocaloid Leon. Lola was released on the 15th of January 2004 and she is commonly used for trance or techno music. History Leon and Lola were exhibited at the Zero-G Limited booth during Wired Wired Nextfest. Upon release Lola received much better reviews than her male counterpart. Even though these two received mixed reviews, they would go on to win the 2005 EM Editor's Choice Award. Leon and Lola failed to impact the Amercian market due to their accents.CEO from Crypton, on Engloids At the time of their release, Lola and Leon had no rival software to contend with and were the first Vocal synethizers to be released of their nature. For a period she, along with Leon and Miriam, were not on sale due to the lack of interest in synthesized voices. This lack of interest was owed to the sudden change in indie music trends. After increased interest began to occur in vocaloids and renewed demand, Zero-G began reselling Lola, Leon and Miriam from their own website via their virtual shop. According to Zero-G, the 3 may also get a redesign in the future.The furture of the Vocaloids A cover song that was covered by Lola and posted on March 3rd, 2004 is the oldest vocaloid song uploaded on Nico in existence. *Nico broadcast (Reuploaded on March 15th, 2007) *Youtube broadcast (Reprinted from Nico video) Usage for Music Unlike Leon, Lola has not been used as much, so information amongst fans is limited compared to many other vocaloids. She is mostly used for techno and digital music despite being sold as a soul singer. As with Leon some users do not attempt to hide her robotic voice and likewise also with Leon, perfection is not necessary to achieve results due to the acceptance of the dated voicebank. She however has a slight synchronization problem compared to Leon making her harder to use then he is, VSQ files used for other Vocaloid era voicebanks may need adjusting when uploaded into Lola. Her biggest advantage over other female vocaloids is her strong, raspy voice, resulting in her having the deepest of the current female voice banks. However she is often commented to sound like a man (ironically, at times Leon can sound female) because of how the vocaloid engine handles her voice as it tends to remove the greater extent of her feminine tone. She also has a British accent. The voice Lola is capable of potentially producing once editing has been applied has earnt her a small fan following amongst Vocaloid users and fans. The voice she is capable of producing has a distinct firm and mature tone and while other female Vocaloids also carry a mature tone of voice, the tone Lola carries has remain exclusive this far to her voice only. While she does not hold the higher notes as well as Miriam, she in turn controls the lower notes much easier. However, most agree Lola is the hardest to use without the forementioned editing and in its default state, is viewed as the least attractive sounding of the 3 english Vocaloid voicebanks, despite being considered the clearest of the 3.Although Miriam shared the same engine version as Leon and Lola, there were bugs and glitches present in Leon and Lola that were later fixed in Miriam's release and they were not as smooth as she was.link A Japanese electropop-artist Susumu Hirasawa used Vocaloid Lola in the original soundtrack of "Paprika" by Satoshi Kon.Nico Pedia:Byakkoya no Musume. Susumu Hirasawa announced that "If users can edit her perfectly, she can be a profesional (singer). She can sing in soprano or whatever if they edit her overwhelmingly" on his blog. Since Susumu Hirasawa has not told which Vocaloid he used for a long time except the fact it was a female vocaloid, many fans speculated it was Meiko. However, later he mentioned on a magazine interview that it was Lola. She was originally sold using the Vocaloid 1.0 engine but Zero-G provided a link to update the program on their website (via her product page) that would update the vocaloid program to Vocaloid 1.1. Notable Lola Songs Trivia *It was Lola and Leon's appearance at the NAMM trade show that would later introduce rival vocaloid studio PowerFX to the vocaloid program.Power FX interview *Miriam, Lola, and Big-Al were featured in the freeware RPG "AD Lucem".RPG feature. *Her character item is regarded as a frying pan. *Leon and Lola are often regarded as siblings by fans due to similar names, boxart logo style, release date and they are often regarded as the English Vocaloid equivalent of the Kagamine Vocaloids. At the time of their release, media coverage of them also often called them (and later Miriam) "siblings". Even those producing the studio software also often regard the pair as "siblings".Note * Lola users often recommend that it is best to set her gender factor at "56" for best results within her voice. * Though she is often depicted as a blonde like Leon, Lola herself has very little in the way of an establish fan depiction and the image used varies per fan. *Fans criticize the lack of a mascot for Leon and Lola, however, their boxart reflected the time they were releases. As a note of [[Cantor], the rival to English Vocaloid also displayed the same concept as Leon and Lola in its own boxart. *Prima, Leon and Lola's release dates were celebrated in the "Zero-g Garnet Festival" (also referred to as "ZGF") on Nico Nico Douga. This event celebrates the release of these Vocaloids and songs were uploaded during this 3 day event. ZGF songs list Gallery Artists rendition of Lola. See Also *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Lola External Links *Engloid on Lola References Category:Vocaloid